Denial of the Heart
by Lone Knight
Summary: A *KOUZUMI* fic with a lot more to it then just mushy stuff! Kouji is sent to kill Izumi, and Kouichi is sent to kill Jouji, but when they don't want to do it and their Marks attack them, what happens?! Presenting the conclusion!
1. I Used to Know Him

A/N-This is a Kouzumi fic. Yes, i know it seems like a Takumi in the beginning, but it's not. To make it seem more believable, the characters are now:  
  
Takuya - 19  
  
Kouji - 19  
  
Tomoki - 15  
  
Izumi - 19  
  
Junpei - 20  
  
Kouichi- 19  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1 - I Used to Know Him  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V*  
  
Well, a new year of hell is at hand. My junior year at college. Ah, I don't know how I will get through this. But hey, a girl must at least try.  
  
"Izumi! Over here!" a male voice called loudly. I looked around for the source of it, and saw a hand waving to me high in the air. I smiled and went over.  
  
"Hey, Takuya! Tell me, how in the world did you graduate?" I giggled. He pretended to be hurt, giving me a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Mean, aren't we today? I'll have you know I passed all my subjects with a C-. Which is passing." Takuya said indignantly, striking a pose. I laughed. He hasn't changed. In a way, I was glad.  
  
Takuya looks really different from 8 years ago. No longer a weak, flabby looking kid with an opposite-to-that personality, he was now well muscled, reliable, but still the hot head he was back then, with a brain to match. His personality hasn't changed much except he was much more vulnerable to anger now. He wasn't all too smart, but he was pulling passing grades, which for the soccer star of this university, was a big achievement. He wore the goggles at his neck now, and instead of his old hat, a stocking cap took it's place.  
  
Honestly, the thing I like most about him is his loyalty. He had so many chances to join any clique, but he knew what that would do to our friendship. I mean, this was a lot like high school. Once you join a clique, whether it be cheerleaders, geeks, gangsters, you lose old friends and make new ones from your clique. And neither me nor Takuya wanted that.  
  
Takuya's eyes widened as he looked past me. I turned around as well to see an all-too-familiar face.  
  
"K-Kouji...no frikkin way..." Takuya practically whispered. I was stunned beyond talking, period.  
  
You see, Minamoto Kouji moved right after we got out of the Digital World 8 or so years back. Apparently, he didn't tell anyone of the move, but we eventually figured it out after not seeing him for many months.  
  
God, how he has changed. Much taller now, wearing baggy UFO's, a black shirt with a denim jacket over it. One thing that didn't change was his bandana. Still there, the striped blue cloth was over his head as usual. His hair was maybe just a bit longer, and his eyes were the same. Still that dark, cold, piercing blue. He looked intimidating, but for some reason or another, I felt...just fine around him.  
  
"Takuya," Kouji acknowledged with a nod. He didn't look extremely thrilled to see us, but then again, that wasn't overly new. His attitude hasn't changed much over the years. His old attitude on friendship apparently hardened when he moved again after getting close to all of us Chosen children. But then again, just maybe, he was just hiding his feelings extreemely well. I understand how painful that must've been for him.  
  
My eyes swelled up in tears. I could feel Kouji's penetrating gaze on me, staring unnervingly, expressionlessly. "Kouji.." I uttered before I passed out.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V*  
  
"Kouji..." the lavender-clad girl in front of me uttered before she fell to the ground. *How does she know my name? And also, what the hell is she fainting for?* I thought.   
  
"Dammit, what happened?" Takuya yelled as he picked her up. "Kouji, come with me."  
  
I followed Takuya silently to the Infirmary. All the while, Takuya was asking over and over how did this happen. Like I knew. So i just kept my mouth shut and kept walking.  
  
"Ugh! What's with you, Kouji? Izumi's fainted, and you don't even care?" Takuya practically yelled at me. My eyes widened at the name. *Izumi...no way..* I thought. I had vague memories of the girl from the Digital World. She was the only one I truly warmed up to on the team, and when I moved, thinking of her was painful. Thus I become once more my antisocial self. No, I know I didn't have any feelings for her at the time, but she was a good friend, and that was all that I needed back then. However now, I found myself not even slightly concerned. And that scared me very, very much. I felt so...heartless.  
  
We got to the Infirmary and placed Izumi on one of the many couches. "Rag, rag, need a rag..." Takuya muttered as he scanned the room for one. I took off my bandana, wet it by the faucet, and placed it around izumi's forehead. Takuya smiled. "OK, now we just wait, she should come to," he said.  
  
"Now Kouji, what the hell is your problem?" Takuya demanded once we were away from Izumi. Despite my earlier thoughts, I put on my expressionless face, making sure none of my emotions and inner conflicts would seep through.  
  
"Wasn't my fault the girl fainted, what was I supposed to do?" I responded calmly. Takuya got angrier.  
  
"You were supposed to care! Or have you forgotten that? Along with the fact that she's your friend?" Takuya yelled. I shut him up with an icy glare.  
  
"I repeat, it wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know she was going to pass out when she saw me?" I ended with a note of finality in my voice and started walking away.  
  
*TAKUYA'S P.O.V*  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. This wasn't Kouji. Not the one we knew nearly a decade ago, anyway. He had his bad points and his loner attitude back then, but he was never like this before. What an uncaring jerk. Oh well...I could live with it, it wouldn't bother me too much if I never saw the jackass again...but it would bother Izumi.  
  
She never said it, but when we were in the Digital World, I knew she had feelings for Kouji. The time he saved her from Woodmon who was about to kill her, and the time he offered his jacket to her when it was freezing cold only made her emotions stronger. She began slipping up, and unintentionally let out hints that she was liked the boy.  
  
I had half a thought to run up to Kouji and knock some sense into him, but decided against it. He didn't look particularly weak. Not that I was scared. I just didn't want to look stupid. So I resisted my urge and went back to the Infirmary.  
  
TBC!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N - Sorry for a lot of extraneous details, but these serve to make the plot of the story more interesting. It will be Kouzumi with time though, no worries. So REVIEW, and check back in a few days! 


	2. Heart of Ice

A/N-Thanks all you guys for reviewing! Here are some answers to any questions you may have.  
  
AznGurl-It's not that Kouji forgot Izumi, he just didn't recognize her. And would you remember something you said 9 years ago? And also, 10-19 is where the human body changes the most during the person's life, and personalities change, ne? I wouldn't think that all the Frontier characters would remain exactly the same after 8-9 years. I will try my best to take out the remaining OOC parts later on, and thanks for the review!  
  
Also, thanks to all the other guys who reviewed, I can't thank you enough!  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
Extra A/N - If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes this chapter, please tell me. I'm listening to System of a Down, and that kills total concentration, but I sure as hell am NOT turning it off:P Plus, my Word 2000 died so no spell-checker:(  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2 - Heart of Ice  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V*  
  
I opened my eyes groggily and closed them immediately due to the bright light directly overhead. I turned around on the couch and tried opening my eyes again slowly, allowing them to get used to the light.  
  
I gave a groan and sat up on the couch. Takuya just walked in, looking slightly angry. Once he saw me however, a smile overtook his features and he sat down next to me.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked, concerned. I pushed him playfully and smiled.  
  
"Been better, but I'm OK," I replied. Takuya breathed in relief. Suddenly, my mind caught up and I remembered what happened.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Where's Kouji?" I squealed in excitement of seeing my friend again. Takuya turned away and his face got slightly redder.  
  
"He...went to class," he said. I detected that note of uncertainty and knew at once he was lying.  
  
"Tell me the truth," I said.  
  
"Well, me and him sorta had a misunderstanding and he left someplace..." Takuya said, his face getting redder.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened," I demanded. He sighed and told me a brief version of the encounter. Seconds later, I wish I hadn't known. I felt so...betrayed. I felt my eyes watering, and before I completely broke down, I asked, "why..."  
  
*TAKUYA'S P.O.V*  
  
Izumi started sobbing and tears sprang forth from her eyes. I tried to put my arms around her, but that didn't work too good. She pushed me away and ran out of the Infirmary. I stood up, and ran after her, but it was too late. She had run blindly through one of the schools many halls. I decided to follow anyways, going right at the hall intersection.  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V*  
  
I couldn't believe this. Kouji doesn't care anymore. That's impossible...that promise we made at the end of our adventures in the Digital World, to be friends forever, what happened to that? Forgotten, along with everything else?  
  
I cried harder and kept running through the deserted halls, turned a corner, and bumped into someone very hard.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V*  
  
Someone bumped extremely hard into me. I stumbled back slightly. I could've grabbed the other person before they fell, but decided against it.  
  
After a moment's reorientation, I realzied the person on the floor was Izumi. My hard expression loosed slightly and my mouth almost went into a smile as I looked at her. Then I remembered my promise.  
  
*FLASHBACK TIME*  
  
"You must not care for her. You may not like her. You may not love her. And that applies to every single other person while you're assigned to destroy your target here in the university," a shadowy silhouette said in a female, metallic voice.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with you? You want to kill whatever's left of my feelings?" I yelled, losing all control.  
  
"No, Minamoto Kouji. Let me try to explain this. You are a great, lone fighter. If you dont understand, consider this. Do you think you would do just as well on your assignments if you cared about the target's life? No, I didn't think so. This is why this must be done. To ensure your ongoing success here, you may not give in to emotions. They are silly things, really, if you think about them. What have they really ever done for you? Hurt you, that's all. And in this business, we cannot have distraught people working as assassins, can we now? I'm warning you here and now, if you fall in love with this girl, she will be killed. Do NOT doubt our power, Kouji-san. You've worked here for 2 years. Don't be an idiot now."  
  
I regained my self-control and composure. I sighed inwardly, but in the back of my mind, replayed the phrase. *They are silly things, really, if you think about them. What have they really ever done for you? Hurt you, that's all.* Surprising as it was, I agreed with this.  
  
"Yes, Farran-sama. I will not fail you in this mission," I said.  
  
"No, I'm sure you won't," Farran smirked. I left.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
I hid all traces of compassion on my face as I stared down at the fallen girl. She was looking right back at me, and she had signs of tears on her face. I almost reached out my hand to help her up, then realized the consequences something as little as that could result in while I worked for the Rose Mark, the most skilled assassins for hire in the world. I didn't want Izumi to get hurt by them.  
  
Izumi looked up in my face, and stretched out her hand to me to pick her up. *Ah, what the hell, I'll lie to the Mark about needing something from this girl, so I had to be nice...or something* I told myself.  
  
I took her hand and lifted her up. She was too close for comfort, no, this wasn't good.  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V*  
  
Kouji picked me up and I stumbled too close to him. I looked up to see his face with a hint of a blush on it, and right there and then decided to do something that would prove to me that I still liked him.  
  
"Kouji-kun," I whispered.  
  
He broke free of me, and left, not once looking back.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N - Well, here it is, guys! What will happen when the Rose Mark will find out about Kouji's encounter? What will happen to Izumi? What of Takuya and the rest of the gang(They will be playing major roles later)? REVIEW, and wait for the next chapter! 


	3. Rose Mark Mission

Thank you all who reviewed:) Inspiration helps. Plus, the ending for the second chapter was edited because I uploaded the wrong version of the story, not the one I intended to ^_^'  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 3 - Rose Mark Mission  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V*  
  
That hurt so much inside, walking away from someone who needed just a few extra seconds to feel better, and there I was, walking away. I could feel her gaze on the back of my head. I wanted so much to turn around and come back to her and at least talk of what happened and everything else that happened in the long pause in which I have become soulless by the goddamn Rose Mark.  
  
Sometimes, it felt like a good deal, losing all feelings for the training and power I got from the Mark. But this wasn't one of those times.  
  
My cell phone rang. I went to an empty classroom, and took the call.  
  
"Well, Minamoto. Gotten familiar with the surroundings yet? You need to know where how to use everything there to your advantage when you swoop in for your kill," the metallic voice of Ferran-sama filled my ear. I sighed inwardly.  
  
"Yes, I'm comfortable with everything here. But I do have one problem. It would help very much if I knew who the target was. I could study them and learn about them before I attack. That would give me a huge upper hand," I replied.  
  
"All in due time, all in due time. And I'm confident in your abilities to kill every single person in there without knowing anything at all about them. But whereas I am not allowed to give you the name of the target yet, I'm supposed to explain the reason for this mission."  
  
*Like it makes a difference...if I don't do it, I get killed. If I do actually do it, I live,* I thought to myself.  
  
"She's the daughter of Gaeddes Rygo. You remember him, I believe. After all, you DID kill him. That filthy traitor...as you know, the Rose Mark does not forgive mistakes. Retribution is required for all members of the family."  
  
"Goddamn...well...alright. Inform me on the name of the target as soon as possible." I said, mentally wishing that Farran would drop dead.  
  
"Excellent. I knew you'd agree, Kouji-san," and she hung up.  
  
*Well, I'm basically gonna kill a defenseless girl for something she didn't do. Very honorable, Minamoto. This will REALLY show off your skills,* I thought to myself sarcastically. But I knew I had to do this. I sighed once again, and walked out of the classroom.  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V*  
  
I had half a mind to run after him. But what was the point? He'd just blow me off as usual.  
  
I stood up and went to the bathroom to compose myself. *What happened to Kouji? If only me and him could just talk, then everything would be OK...but he doesn't care anymore, he just...* I sighed.   
  
*THIRD PERSON P.O.V*  
  
"Kimura Kouichi, isn't it? Rank 1A, twenty nine kills, thirteen of which came from the Rose Mark. Impressive," a man sitting at an office desk said slowly. Another man clad in black bowed at the compliment.  
  
"I suppose I've received another mission?" he asked.  
  
"Intelligent too...very nice. Yes, you do have another mission. Considering your perfect record against the Rose Mark, we send you once again to kill one of it's operatives. You are to travel to Frimako University, where we know a Rose Mark assassin is ready to kill the daughter of that one Rose Mark traitor who worked for us. you are to kill the assassin. Hardly matters if he gets to the girl, as she is of no importance to us. But do not fail."  
  
Kouichi chuckled. "No problem, I'm on my way immediately."  
  
"Yes, you should be. Dont fail the Scorpion Mark."  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V*  
  
3 days later, I still haven't gotten a call from the Mark yet. I took my classes as a normal student would, thankfully not meeting up with Takuya or Izumi. I isolated myself from all the other people who offered hands of friendship. Don't need to befriend a potential target.  
  
At the hotel I was staying in close to the university, I finally received the call I've been waiting for.  
  
"The name of your target is..." Farran-sama said.  
  
*Who could it be?" I thought to myself for the fiftieth time in two seconds.   
  
"Someone named Orimoto Izumi."  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N - Here's the third chap! What will Kouji do now that he has to kill Izumi? What will happen when Kouichi arrives? Etc? Etc? REVIEW!!! and the 4th chap will be up soon. 


	4. I'm Not Doing It

I love you guys who reviewed:) thanks a lot, it really helps motivation-wise.  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 4 - I'm Not Doing It  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*KOUCHI'S P.O.V.*  
  
"Here you are, Kouchi-san. I hope you enjoy your stay here," the hotel attendant backed out of the room with a slight bow.  
  
Ah, this was the life. An all-expense paid trip sponsored by the Scorpion Mark. Add in another kill, and what else could ever be this good?  
  
I checked out my suite. Two white leather couches stood around the fairly large room, next to two black leather laZ-Boys. A refrigirator stood in the kitchen part of the room, with a liquor cabinet on the tiled counter-top next to it. A hallway went of to the bedroom, I supposed.  
  
My cell phone rang. I checked for any cameras or sound recording devices that might be hidden in the room, and when I was satisfied there weren't any, took the call.  
  
"We've obtained the name of your target," a raspy male voice said.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked uncaringly, knowing full well I could take on just about anyone with no problems. And I have dispatched thirteen Rose Mark agents, only one offered decent resistance.  
  
"His name is Minamoto. Kouji Minamoto." I blanched. My mind whirred. My knees felt whobbly and weak. My eyelids shut and opened over and over. Perspiration dripped down the sides of my face. I dropped down heavily onto one of the couches.  
  
Here I was faced with the choice that would break my life either way. This was my trap. No matter what I chose here, I'd get hurt. But I'm not heartless. I merely do my duty. And I sure as hell wasn't doing this. Not again, not ever, not since the Digital World when I was possessed. I had made up my mind.  
  
"Go to hell!" I yelled into the phone as loudly as I could. "And screw the Scorpion Mark, I am NOT friggin doing this!"  
  
"Very well, Kimura. I suppose this is your final decision?"  
  
"Yes, now go shove it up your ass! I'm not afraid of you or your friggin Mark!" I continued yelling, and hoped that the walls were sound-proof.  
  
"Oh, you soon will be," the voice ceased talking and hung up.  
  
Damn.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
*TAKUYA'S P.O.V.*  
  
After that unsuccessful search for Izumi 3 days ago, I haven't seen her. I was pretty sure she was good in body, but maybe she was depressed over the whole Kouji thing. I was going to visit her soon...right after 3 more hours of class.  
  
"Blah blah blah, and blah is a blah blah which blahs out to blah..." is the only thing I've heard from the teacher, which shows just how much attention I was paying. Ugh, forget this!  
  
I stood up and left the classroom, receiving not as much as a look from anyone(A/N-before you guys say anything about this, this is college, and you can do that in college). I was heading straight for Izumi's.  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V.*  
  
For the last 3 days all I've done is sleep and try to forget about Kouji. It's much harder to do tha it sounds, unfortunately. Whenever I think of something, my mind pinpoints itself right back to Kouji and his i-dont-care attitude. The nerve of him!  
  
I realized that this was bad, really bad. I had to go to the university or lose my dorm room. *That's it then, tomorrow I stop moping about this and go to class!* I decided.  
  
Right then, a knock thundered on my door.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V.*  
  
Oh joy. Oh freakin joy. There I was, sent to kill someone I really care about. Funny scenario, really. Me, the top-ranking assassin of the Rose Mark, pretending to be soulless because I will be weaker if I don't trying to kill the girl I'm acting soulless to.  
  
"Farran-sama?" I talked in the phone.  
  
"Yes? Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Hmm..well...not really. But you see, I don't want to do it."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"I'll just repeat it again."  
  
"Minamoto. Your future is with us, but we can also take it away from you. We can kill you within a few hours time, do you understand that? Are you sure this is how you want it to end?" Farran said with something like...concern in her voice.  
  
"Hardly the end, but yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Very well, Kouji Minamoto. You are stripped of your rank, and you are no longer one of the Rose Mark. Out of sheer respect and appreciation of what you did for us, you are given 3 days to run and hide. Goodbye, and God be with you when you are dead," and thus, she hung up.  
  
Well, 72 hours to live.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
The one good thing out of it is that I'm not bound to being so...like I was before. I decided to go to the university and apologize. Plus learn. It's always been my wish to die knowing as much as I could.   
  
Yep, I'm screwed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N - Whoo!!! What will happen once the Scorpion Mark and Rose Mark start their chase on the two assassins? Will their paths cross in the next few days? What happens between Izumi and Kouji when he can apologize and explain his behavior? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. The First Confession

once again, thanks to all who reviewed:)  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 5 - The First Confession  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*TAKUYA'S P.O.V.*  
  
Izumi opened the door of her dorm room. She looked surprised for a second, but then smiled and let me in.  
  
"Hey Takuya! What brings you here?" she asked, most likely knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, I kinda thought since you weren't in class and all you were at home," I answered awkwardly, not knowing whether I should press the issue. She might still be upset over the whole thing. Instead though, she smiled at me brightly.  
  
"I was kinda depressed about Kouji, but I'm over it now. I'm going to class tomorrow, don't worry bout me, Takuya," she said, feinting happiness. But I knew she was only pretending. I sighed.  
  
"Well, I hope you're OK, if you need anything, call, k?" I told her. She nodded, and I got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Takuya," she whispered softly. I nodded and preceeded to walk out.  
  
*KOUICHI'S P.O.V.*  
  
I ran out of the hotel as soon as I got most of my essentials and whatever money I had, which was quite formidable, given the money you're paid as an assassin. Still, I did not want to wake up in the morning to find myself having to pay the hotel bill, or dead, given the attitude of the Scorpion Mark against me.  
  
I decided that the first thing I had to do was find my brother, Kouji. I haven't heard from him since we got out of the Digital World. Plus I really needed a place to stay at while I got my life sorted out.  
  
Two minutes after that thought, I dismissed it. I couldn't put Kouji in danger. If I stayed at his house, I'd be doing just that. But I still wanted to see my brother.  
  
Getting an apartment overnight isn't exactly simple, so I just decided to sleep at a motel on the other side of the city. I'd be safe there for tonight, and in the morning, I'd go to the college and meet my brother.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V.*  
  
Crap. Crap crap crap. Morning, 65 hours and 32 minutes left to live. Damn.  
  
I was panicing. Not very characteristic of me, but if you had the biggest assassin organization on you, I'm sure you'd react the same.  
  
Then I remembered is still wanted to go meet Izumi and Takuya, and explain myself. So I got dressed quickly and ran out of the hotel.  
  
I'm very observant. I notice even those people who seem unremarkable, unnoticable. Thus I noticed a few men dressed in black around my hotel. Great. They were here, just waiting for the remainder of whatever time I had left. I avarted my gaze quickly and pretended like I hadn't noticed them.  
  
The way to class was boring. At the moment, that is how I liked things. I got to the university, but to my great dismay, couldn't spot neither Takuya nor Izumi. *I wonder what class they're having now,* I thought to myself.  
  
10 minutes later, I spotted Takuya walking alone out of the chemistry lab. I ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Takuya, we need to talk," I told him, not quite as nicely as I could've said it.  
  
"Damn right we do," he growled and followed me outside.  
  
"OK, Takuya, let me apologize. I'm sorry for the way I've been in the last week. It's really a long story, and I wish I could say it wasn't my fault, but it was. Have you ever heard of the Rose Mark?" I kept talking slowly.  
  
Takuya who was obviously caught off-guard by what I was saying, dubiously shook his head. I sighed, but resolved myself to finish what I started.  
  
"It's an organization of the top-ranking assassins in the world. Yes, I've killed before. I've killed many people. But you have to understand also, I'm not some kind of a psychopath, you don't need to worry about your safety. In order to not become weaker, however, I had to remain emotionless. Let me explain it in simple terms. Ah! When you play soccer, would you want to feel bad for your opponent when you make a goal? No you wouldn't, because that would impede your performance. It's the same principle with me. That's why I had to act cold toward you and Izumi," I said, breathing deeply. Takuya looked stunned, stupefied. I decided to continue.  
  
"I've come to this university not to study, but to kill someone. I didn't know who at first but later I was told. My target was Izumi."  
  
"WHAT?!" Takuya yelled, breaking out of his stunned state. I motioned for him to calm down.  
  
"Don't worry, I told the Mark I wouldn't go through with it. They gave me 3 days to live, 64 and some hours of which are left. That's basically why I'm here now, telling you everything, because I don't want to die being hated by the best friends I've once had," I finished with a sincere smile. God, it's been long since I've smiled.  
  
"W-well...Kouji...damn...I mean, you..." Takuya stammered. "I don't know what to do.."  
  
"Don't worry about my death, I've accepted the fact already. I've deserved it."  
  
"You're just gonna let them kill you, without putting up a fight?!" Takuya exclaimed. "Don't answer that. You're fighting. And I'm with you."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N-Yeah! Coming closer! Major Kouzumi coming up next chapter! 


	6. The Love

Thanks to all who reviewed:)  
  
The whole story takes place about 8 years after DF ended. REVIEW!!!  
  
" " - speech  
  
* * - thoughts  
  
There might be slight OOC on Takuya's and Junpei's parts, but you have to remember they got older, and attitudes changed, etc.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, no matter how many pounds of candy I send to Toei everyday with a "Please let me own Digimon" card. *sniff*.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Denial of the Heart  
  
Chapter 6 - The Love  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*IZUMI'S P.O.V.*  
  
I woke up a bit late. My eyes where still a bit hazy from the sleep, but I went and took a quick shower, and did the rest of the usual morning stuff. That left me 10 minutes to get to class, it seemed easy enough.  
  
When I got to the university, my first class was Physics, so I went there and took my normal seat next to Takuya. He seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts so I decided not to disturb him. He kept mumbling something and planning something on paper. He drew something, then took the paper and threw it out, and restarted the process again.  
  
Class was halfway through when Takuya finally noticed me.  
  
"IZUMI! We have to talk," he almost yelled. I gave a confused nod.  
  
"It's about Kouji," he said. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I don't want to hear it then."  
  
"Trust me, you do," he pressed. I decided to just hear him out at least.  
  
He went on to explain to me everything Kouji had apparently told him in the early morning. Up and down to the part about him having about 63 hours to live. I finally understood everything that went on here. I had to see Kouji.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" I asked softly, thinking that we had no chance in all the world to take down a whole group of assassins.  
  
"You, nothing. I don't want to put you in danger," Takuya said firmly. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Just because I'm female does NOT mean I'm any weaker than you," I said dangerously. Takuya sighed, and withdrew that last remark.  
  
"Well, I guess the plan is like this. Since these are low-ranked assassins of the Rose Mark, they are still very good by other's standards. But we've fought against much stronger than other humans before, right? Right. Even though now we can't use the Spirits to fight, we have all the knowledge of their fighting skills even without all the special attacks. So using the few smoke bombs Kouji gave me, we can probably disorient them, and attack them from another side, or something similar. How is that?" Takuya finished. I wasn't sure it was possible to predit anything the other assassins might use to fight, given their nature, but I kept that thought to myself.  
  
"We'll see, Takuya. Meanwhile I've got to find Kouji."  
  
*KOUICHI'S P.O.V.*  
  
I was in the school. *Where would I be if I was Kouji..* I chuckled softly at the childish thought. I hadn't seen him for eight and a half years or so and wanted to know what classes he was taking. Fat chance.  
  
By pure stroke of luck, I saw his bandana fluttering in the wind on the basketball court. I observed him for a few seconds, making sure he was the right person. His clothes were different, baggier, but there was no doubting that this was Kouji.  
  
I breathed deeply and started walking toward him.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V.*  
  
My plan was just to be in class right now, but I knew I was too nervous about my predicament to pay attention to anything the teachers said. So against all my better judgment, I went out to shoot a few hoops. I heard it was great to soothe the nerves.  
  
After a few shots, I saw a man of around my age approaching me. I took a good look at the person.  
  
No way.  
  
This can't be who I think it is, can it?  
  
Kouichi. I knew it was him.  
  
"Hey, bro," he called quietly to be.  
  
"Sup," I replied softly. I didn't know what to do. Here he was, my brother whom I've wanted to see for the last few years, and now that he was in front of me, I couldn't even talk properly. It seemed it was the same with him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do," I replied.  
  
*TAKUYA'S P.O.V.*  
  
62 hours, 54 minutes and 39 seconds.  
  
  
  
I wondered what I honestly could do to an experienced assassin. Yes, due to my spirits i was good, but I haven't had any serious fights in the last 8 years. Guess I'd have to learn extremely fast.  
  
Plus, I had to keep an eye out on Izumi. I couldn't live with myself afterward if something were to happen to her.  
  
No, don't get me wrong, I don't like her like that. It's just that she's been a really good friend after the adventure we had, and she helped me a lot through a few tough times.  
  
62 hours, 53 minutes, 59 seconds.  
  
*KOUICHI'S P.O.V.*  
  
I told Kouji everything. From being sent to kill him, to denying it, and to being chased by my Mark. Apparently Kouji wasn't in a much better position, as he soon explained.  
  
"Well, we're brothers, right? We stand up for each other. How bout we try and help each other out of this...err...problem?" I said, not-too-enthusiastically. I wasn't a pessimist, just realistic. What could 2 assassins, even if they were the best at their craft, do against 2 powerful...well...armies?  
  
Kouji nodded glumly. I was sorry to burden him with my problem, but I had a feeling he'd need my help as well to escape from the Scorpion Mark.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V.*  
  
A dagger flew through the air. I saw it a split second before Kouichi did and moved out of the way. The dagger thumped down in front of us.  
  
"The Scorpion Mark is here, apparently. Could be a little less obvious though," I said with dark humor.  
  
I whipped my own throwing daggers out and Kouichi did the same. I had a huge supply of these with me where ever I went.  
  
I noticed our would-be assasin quickly. He was in the trees, fumbling out another throwing dagger. Before he could though, my own was sticking out of his head.  
  
"It's true what they said about you," Kouichi remarked. I didn't say anything but continues scanning the surroundings.  
  
The whistle of air sounded as another curved dagger flew by a mere inch away from me, hitting my UFO pants, or rather, the strong reinforcements behind it. That's why I wore huge pants now, to hide my leg armor, store my daggers, and still have agility.  
  
I picked the dagger out of the pants, and threw it into a bush which I knew it came from. A yell of agony told me I hit my mark.  
  
Daggers were filling the air now. I knocked away as many as I could as I defended Kouichi's back, and he defended mine. He was throwing daggers at an extremely fast speed, hitting perfectly with each throw.  
  
Another dagger flew by and hit my leg again. This one was longer then another throwing dagger so I picked it out and stuck it in my belt for close-range combat which I was sure would issue later.  
  
The assassins were swarming now, coming closer. One threw a smoke-bomb with pretty bad aim, and I was able to catch it safely. I threw it off to my left, and charged that way with my close-range dagger with Kouichi in pursuit, seeing what I was doing.  
  
In the smoke, I striked hard and fast, bringing 3 people down. This gave me an opening I needed to escape the closing-in circle of assassins.  
  
From inside the smoke, Kouichi and I were throwing daggers galore, knocking out well over half the circle. Then the smoke started to dissipate, and by a stroke of bad luck, the assassins threw their daggers at Kouchi at the same time. I lunged with my own dagger and managed to knock two away, and he blocked three. The one left though, hit him in his unprotected leg.  
  
Kouichi gave a yell of pain, but he still stood. He kept drawing his daggers and throwing. Within a matter of minutes, it was a fair fight. Two versus two. Good odds for two guys who just beat about twenty.  
  
I threw both my daggers at the two assassins, killing them instantly.  
  
"That was a good, good fight," I remarked as I ripped off my sleeve to put around Kouichi's bleeding wound.  
  
"Sorry bro, bt we're not done yet. This is the manner of the Scorpion Mark. They send a bunch of low ranks to weaken the targets, then send about ten elites to finish the job," Kouichi said, grimacing in pain.  
  
I looked up and around, and indeed saw ten men walk toward us. "That would be them right now, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
At that moment, the entrance from the gym to the basketball courts burst open, and Takuya came in with Izumi. My mind blanked.  
  
"Takuya, are you frikkin INSANE? bringing Izumi into this?" I yelled at him. Takuya looked down.  
  
"If she wants to come, I can't stop her," he said. Izumi frowned at Kouji.  
  
"I'm fighting, Kouji, like it or not. By the way, who the other guy?" She said, looking pointedly at Kouichi.  
  
"My brother," I said.  
  
Izumi brightened up. "Oh, hi, Kouichi, long time no see. Let's do the reunion thing later, we got work to do."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah! Like taking out the trash!"  
  
He tried to stand up, and Izumi noticed his wavering walk, then his wound.  
  
"Kouichi, you sure you're gonna fight?" she asked, concerned. He nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Well, enough talk, let's get down to business."  
  
Three daggers were already heading my way. I ducked quickly, pulled out my long dagger, and charged at the closest elite. He threw a smoke bomb to throw me off-track but I was already too close. The throw made him lose his momentum, and my dagger plunged into his hard suit.  
  
Needless to mention, he died within two seconds. I pulled out my blade and retreated back, blocking, ducking, and throwing my own daggers.  
  
A few feet behind me, the rest were doing the same. Kouichi got lucky with a throw which hit another elite right below the ribs, where the suit was at it's softest. It penetrated and the man fell, dead.  
  
The elite apparently had much more tricks. They put themselves in an eagle formation, and charged at us while throwing more smoke bombs around themselves, so we never knew exactly where they were. I tried throwing a few daggers into the mess to find them fly around harmlessly behind the elites.  
  
No! I saw it too late! A dagger was heading right for Izumi!  
  
The world around me seemed to go black. I started running faster then I ever could toward her. The dagger was closer. The dagger was faster. So i did the only thing I could.  
  
Since I saw I could not reach Izumi to at least push her out of the way, I tackled the dagger head-on. I had no time to get it from the side or anywhere not dangerous. The point bit my shoulder, and blood started to flow heavily.  
  
Takuya swore, but continued throwing his daggers, and killed an elite. Kouichi narrowed his eyes and continued his assault as well.  
  
Izumi moaned when she saw me a foot away from her, the dagger which would pierce her neck embedded deep in my shoulder. I reached and tried to pull it out but the pain was too intense, I couldn't take it. Izumi rushed up to me, talking fast.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kouji, about this, about before, I didn't know anything about this, and it hurt so much when you acted so cold. I had a thought at the back of my mind, but when you were still in the Rose Mark i couldn't tell you, because I thought you wouldn't care, and that would hurt a lot more then a dagger. But....you see, Kouji, now that I see who you are, and how much you really do care, I realized that...that I love you," she finished softly, tears forming in those beautiful eyes of hers.  
  
The second I heard those last few words, it felt as I was in heaven, despite the pain i was feeling. It was numbed by her words. A flame burned faster and harder in the back of my head, when I realized that Izumi would get hurt if I didn't do something.  
  
Her words gave me the ultimate insentive to fight. I also realized my feels for her at that moment.  
  
"Izumi..I love you too.." I said, before I pulled myself up, and took out both of my close-range daggers. I ran forward to Takuya and Kouichi who were falling behind as the 7 remaining elites came forward.  
  
With a howl of pain, I pulled the dagger out of my shoulder. With all my strength and a moan of pain as the wound in my shoulder opened even wider, the dagger went on a straight path right through an elite's head and hit the guy behind him in the neck. Both were dead on the ground.  
  
But their eagle formation stood strong, throwing out daggers still. One hit me in the stomach, another one bounced off my leg. I wrenched the dagger out of my stomach, dropped it, and charged forward despite the pain, I loved the look of fear on the elite's face as my dagger slashed his throat, and my other dagger flew for the other's heart. Kouichi advanced slowly, dragging his wounded leg behind him, but slashing with his daggers all the while. Takuya threw daggers from behind us, but they were of no use as they bounced off the guy's suit.  
  
Another dagger flashed an broke those my leg armor and ripped open the side of my leg. The pain only powered my adrenaline and I lunged for the guy who slashed me. He was dead in two seconds, with a broken face and crushed lungs.  
  
"Kouji! Calm down, you'll kill yourself!" I heard Izumi yell. I didn't pause to consider the truth of her words but merely kept killing.  
  
Two elites left. Kouichi took one down with a particularly strong thrust that broke the man's suit and hit his heart.  
  
The last one's mine! I lunged for him, dodged his thrust skillfully and thrust my dagger in his neck.  
  
And thus it was done.  
  
My adrenaline started wearing off, and i suddenly felt very, very tired. I wondered if I was dying. All I knew is that I lost conciousness.  
  
*KOUICHI'S P.O.V.*  
  
Kouji collapsed right in front of us. He was drenched in sweat and blood, lying around a bunch of dead bodies. I surveyed the scene quickly, and noticed just how much destruction and blood there was. The image imprinted itself in my head, but I tried not to think about it as I rushed over to Kouji's side. Izumi was already there, holding his hand, and crying.  
  
"Kouji, no, don't leave me! I just told you how I feel, and you saved my life today, and then you go dying on me? No!" she screamed until she could scream no more. And then she whispered, and cried.  
  
"Izumi..we have to get Kouji to the hospital fast...he's lost a lot of blood, but he'll most likely live. He's not a quitter," Takuya said. Both me and Izumi nodded.  
  
*KOUJI'S P.O.V.*  
  
I opened my eyes. The bright light made me shut them again.  
  
"Ugh...am I dead yet?" I groaned out to no one in particular.  
  
"No, but you almost were yesterday, be greatful. You lost a lot of blood but you should be OK within a few days," a soothing voice said by me.  
  
I groaned out. Then I remembered. "Can you tell me by hours how long I was in here?" I asked, opening my eyes just a crack.  
  
The nurse who was sitting next to me gave me a weird look, but nodded. "23 hours," she said.  
  
"Goddamnit..." I moaned.  
  
"Why? Is anything wrong?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Y...no, nothing. I just need to be out of here by tomorrow a the very latest," I said, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright light. I looked over my body, seeing my wounds sewn together with stitches.  
  
"Impossible. You're not in good enough shape yet."  
  
"Then I'll get out by myself."  
  
"I advice you not to, sir. Oh, by the way, you have some friends here who want to see you."  
  
"Ah. OK, bring them in," I said, convinced that seeing my friends would make me feel better.  
  
The door opened, bringing out not who I expected. I gasped and almost yelled for security. Instead I settled for an evil hiss.  
  
"Farran. Get out," I said, glowering.  
  
Farran merely smiled. "Don't worry, Minamoto. I haven't come to kill you. In fact, I've come to talk."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you will, once you let me," she said. I wasn't overly convinced, but I had nothing to lose and shrugged.  
  
"I've come to talk about your run-in with the Scorpion Mark. I've heard you and three friends knocked out well over fifty of them."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The Rose Mark decided one failed mission on your part is made up for by your slaughter of those soldiers. We accept you back into our ranks," Farran said with a smile on her sharp features.  
  
I didn't have to think long about the offer. "Go to hell," I snapped.  
  
Farran seemed surprised. "Well, OK, I suppose. What Mark will you join though?"  
  
"None. I'm done killing. No more," I said coldly.  
  
"Well, that's good. Do you want me to withdraw your death hour or would you like me to keep it?" she asked, jokingly. It wasn't funny. I merely shrugged.  
  
Farran regarded me with respect. "The Rose Mark will bother you no more," she said and walked out.  
  
The second she got out, I breathed a sign of relief. The door opened again, and Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi came into the room, holding gifts and food. I smiled sincerely.  
  
Izumi smiled widely when she saw mr awake, ran over and wrapped her slender arms around me. I blushed slightly but pulled himself up a bit and hugged back.  
  
After what seemed like a long time, we pulled apart. This was probably the only time in my life I felt happy. I loved Izumi, had a great friend, and one hell of a brother. I figured what the hell, and leaned in, kissing Izumi on the lips.  
  
She was surprised for a second, but when that passed she kissed back.  
  
In the back, Kouichi and Takuya watched with huge grins on their faces.  
  
*There's no place on Earth where I'd like to be at more then here* I thought as me and Izumi broke apart. I knew this was going to be perfect.  
  
THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N-There! Done! and with a big chapter too! I hope you've enjoyed this story, and thanks a lot to all who reviewed(again). I love you all!:) 


End file.
